


"It's a Hazmat suit,"

by B_Rabbit14



Series: Spreading Awareness/ Rant Fics [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Danny is a sweet boi, Danny isn't the one hurting, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Please Be careful, Sort Of, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, isn't that a shocker?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Rabbit14/pseuds/B_Rabbit14
Summary: Danny didn't realize something like this fell into the category of protecting the citizens of Amity Park. Saving someone from suicide almost felt hypocritical given his mental health but he wasn't willing to watch this girl throw her live away.He swore no one would die.Not on his watch."Sup, Spandex,""How many times do I gotta say it? It is NOT Spandex, it's a hazmat suit,"
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Original Female Character(s), Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Series: Spreading Awareness/ Rant Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098926
Comments: 14
Kudos: 160





	"It's a Hazmat suit,"

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen hard for the Phandom. Do I regret it?
> 
> No.
> 
> Something I've noticed that the Phandom does a lot of the time, and I mean A LOT, is constantly hurt Danny. Poor boy doesn't deserve this. T^T  
> So I wanted to do something different and put Danny on the side giving the comfort. It sounded fun and thus this thing was born! I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> Before beginning, please be aware that there will be multiple mentions of suicide in this. I would just tell you to skip those parts but the whole oneshot kinda revolves around the topic sooo... yeah... ^^"  
> If this isn't your cup of tea than don't read it. If this is something that can trigger you or makes you feel uncomfortable please be wary and don't force yourself to read it.
> 
> Please be safe and hopefully enjoy this. :)

It was a regular night for Danny. He had gotten home after the two-hour detention earned from yet another encounter with Dash and managed to get most of his homework done and was now going for a lazy patrol around town. So far, he'd only ran into a few small formless ghosts. Which was not an urgent threat but enough to be a problem for him. But he had taken those down quickly enough, all the while mentally reminding himself to flush them back into the Ghost Zone later when he went back home. Danny enjoyed flying through the night sky, he loved patrolling with Sam and Tucker, but sometimes it was nice to drift through the star-speckled sky alone. He turned to face the sky while lazily floating just above the larger building downtown. His green eyes flitted around, looking at all the constellations he'd memorized from pouring over the many astronomy books he'd collected over the years.

He didn't know why but he'd always been drawn to the stars ever since he was younger. There was just something about them that made him stare in awe. When he'd seen his first shooting star, he'd been sitting out in their backyard on a blanket with Jazz. Their parents had been working on an invention that had unexplainably exploded. It caused smoke to overwhelm the entire inside of the house. He was sitting in Jazz's lap while fidgeting with a small toy rocket when he looked up and saw a sudden white streak that flickered across the sky. His breath had caught in his throat, and he was rendered speechless for a few seconds before remembering what his mother had always told him to do when he saw a shooting star. He closed his eyes tightly and whispered his wish under his breath.

Danny was torn from his musings when he heard a strange noise. He could pinpoint what it exactly sounded like, but it was enough to stop him in his tracks and arrange his body to face the ground he flew over. His acidic emerald eyes scanned the rooftops before catching sight of a lone figure perched atop of an apartment complex's roof. That wasn't exactly all that abnormal in of itself. Danny knew he wasn't the only teenager who needed to have a few moments to himself, outside in a high place. But what was not normal or okay, to begin with, was how the figure neared the edge. They looked to be a hair's breadth away from toppling over the edge. On instinct, Danny launched himself through the air towards the stranger and whizzed past the figure. He stopped in front of where they stood on the edge.

"Wait!" He screeched and thrust his hands in front of himself, inches from touching the figure's chest. The teen jumped in surprise and let out a startled squeak as they lost their balance and fell on their rear. As they hit the ground as soft grunt escaped them while their hood fell off, revealing brown hair and wide amber eyes that leaked tears in thick streams. The teen that Danny now knew was a female stared at him warily. Danny's chest was heaving from the sudden burst of adrenaline, and he stared back at her with just as wide eyes. Had she seriously been about to jump? The young halfa couldn't shake the feeling of dread that had overcome his being as he saw her dangle her foot in the air just seconds earlier.

"Are you crazy?!" He panted, still breathless, and the girl scowled before looking away from him. Her arms crossed to hug herself and pull her gray hoodie tighter around her thin frame, Danny's breathing slowed, and his mouth twisted into a worried frown. He gently floated toward the girl and held a hand out for her to take. Her eyes snapped to the outstretched appendage then flitted to his face, still a bit wary of him. Once she seemed to classify that he wasn't a threat, she slowly reached for his hand and gently took it into her own. Danny noticed how warm it felt despite the frigid temperature surrounding them. But then again, a lot of things seemed a lot hotter when he was Phantom. He hauled her up to her feet effortlessly and smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. The girl retracted her hand and returned to staring at the ground with shame written all over her face. Danny landed with a soft thump onto the rooftop. The girl still refused to look at him, so he opted to sit down with his back to the edge of the building to make her feel more comfortable.

His mind was still reeling with what could have happened if he had been any slower. This girl could have died tonight, but then again, she seemed to know that, wanted it even, and that scared him. He didn't know what she could be going through. He didn't even know how to ask without angering her in any way. He knew how that felt, being interrogated, and asked if he was alright when clearly, he was not. It felt suffocating and made him see himself more of a burden than ever, so naturally, he hated it. But that still didn't stop him from feeling that he should at least say something, so they weren't just sitting in silence that was gradually becoming very awkward.

"Why'd you stop me?" It came out as a whisper, but Danny heard it nonetheless and look back to the girl from where his gaze had fallen to the roof's surface. His frown remained as he thought of how he should answer.

"Were you really gonna jump?" He dodged her question with one of his own, and the girl finally raised her eyes to meet his. Her fists clenched tightly, and she pulled the hoodie together around herself. She bit her lip before slowly sitting in front of him and hugging her knees close to her chest. Her tearful eyes peeked over her knees and bore into his glowing green ones.

"What does that matter to you?" She deflected softly, and another tear slipped down her cheek and was hidden behind her limbs soon after. Danny bit the inside of his cheek and drew an unnecessary breath through his nose.

"Why?" He tried again. The girl stared at him for another second before burying her face into her arms, curling into herself further. The sight made Danny's heart throb. He hated seeing people in any kind of pain. Being able to become Phantom had given him a way to help those who were hurting, not in the way he originally wanted but in a way that was good enough.

"Because I'm..." She trailed off, and Danny barely heard her let out a soft sniffle. "I'm tired of hurting, I'm tired of wishing for it all to go away and nothing happening. I'm tired of waking up in the morning and not being able to sleep at night, I'm tired of crying and being weak," She rambled, and Danny made no move to stop her, who knew how long she'd been bottling this all up. "I want to be happy again, I want all of this to just leave me alone, so I can live my life. I kept wishing for it to go away, but nothing changed, no matter what I said or did, it never got better!" She exclaimed. It caused him to jump a little when her head shot up suddenly, and her eyes stared at him with a blazing fury that hopefully wasn't being directed at him.

"No one listens, I've tried getting help! I've tried talking to people, so don't you  _ dare _ start saying crap about me talking it out!" She demanded with a pointed finger, and Danny held his hands up in a placating gesture. The girl heaved a shaky breath and rubbed harshly at her eyes with the end of her sleeve. "Everyone's the same, so I don't expect you to understand either. I'm not even going to bother trying." She stood up with a soft grunt, and Danny followed her lead and watched with increasing worry as she approached the roof's edge again.

"W-wait-"

"Don't get your spandex in a knot, I'm not jumping anytime tonight," She snapped and crossed her arms as her scowl was directed to the streetlights below. Danny let his hands fall to his sides and frowned as he walked to stand next to her.

"It's not spandex..." He muttered, drawing her attention again. She eyed his monochrome suit up and down before meeting his eyes. Her brown eyes were red-rimmed and looked dead to the world with tear tracks streaking down her cheeks from them.

"Looks like spandex to me," She mumbled, before directing her gaze back to the ground far below them. Danny tried not to imagine what it would have looked like with her crumbled form down there. He shook his head and took a deep breath through his nose.

"It's a hazmat suit," He eventually answered and ignored the weird look she sent him that was a mix of concern and curiosity. She nodded before moving to sit on the edge and letting her legs dangle over it. She patted the spot next to her, causing Danny to cock an eyebrow in confusion, but in the end, he complied and sat as well.

"So," She began after a somewhat comfortable silence befell them, Danny looked away from where he'd taken to stare at the stars and hummed softly in answer. "Why  _ did _ you stop me?" She asked again, and Danny tensed, sensing that she wasn't willing to let it go this time. He raised his head to look up at the night sky once more, hoping the comforting sight would give him strength.

"I don't think you should go through with it," He reasoned quietly and braced himself for more angered remarks in return, but the girl didn't say anything for a few moments.

"What do you care? You don't even know me," She scoffed quietly, and Danny shrugged in return. To be honest, he didn't know why he cared so much, why he cared about protecting this town... He just did. That's why. He'd given up questioning it, and so did his friends and enemies. They all knew that Danny was stubborn and very much unwilling to back down when it came to fighting for Amity Park.

"I fight to protect the town, which by extension means the people as well, and last I checked, you're one of them," He retorted smoothly, and she scowled at him, but this time it didn't bother him as much. It was quiet again for a few moments before the girl opened her mouth to speak but seemed to hesitate, causing Danny to meet her gaze and tilt his head in a silent question. Her eyes met his for a moment before she shook her head and fell silent again. Danny let her. He didn't feel the need to pressure her with questions and demands regarding her  _ attempt, _ so he let it drop and simply stayed so she could maybe feel less alone. "You should probably head inside... It's getting late," He opted to say carefully and watched for a reaction that might give away some hint to what had driven her to this point.

The girl continued to gaze out at the horizon with her lips thinned into a line before nodding slowly and moving to stand. Danny followed her lead and watched as she made her way to the roof's door. He watched with a small frown as her hand slowly extended to the knob exposing her wrist as her sleeve fell from the movement. Danny should've been expecting it but knowing and seeing had different effects on a person. The girl looked back to him one last time, and he stared silently, not sure if he should say anything. She stared at him before sending him a small smile as she opened the door and slipped inside, leaving Danny slightly worried and confused.

* * *

Danny kept an eye out for the girl the next few nights. He couldn't shake the worry that crawled up his spine whenever he flew near the building he'd seen the girl nearly leap off of. Danny had debated telling Sam and Tucker about it but thought better of it in the end, they wouldn't be able to do anything about anyways, so what was the point? It wasn't that he didn't trust them with something like this, but it didn't involve them, and at this point, he'd dragged them into enough of his problems to last a lifetime. He could handle this one his own.

At least he hoped so.

"Are you serious!?" He screamed, diving down from the air again, barely managing to grab the girl's hand before she plummeted to her untimely death. She winced at the tug on her arm when she suddenly stopped falling and then blinked in confusion before glaring up at Danny with fire in her eyes.

"Are  _ you _ serious?" She shot back with venom dripping from the syllables, and she began to squirm. Danny's other hand snapped down to join his other around her wrist, just before she managed to wriggle free. The young halfa then tried his best to pull her back over the edge and onto the roof, only letting go when he was about twenty feet away from the ledge. The girl yanked her wrists out of his grasp, and he tensed, expecting her to try to run past him and throw herself off again, but she didn't. Instead, she'd taken to glowering at him while rubbing her shoulder. "What is your deal anyway?" She ground out and crossed her arms over her chest. She wore a pale green hoodie and black leggings, her feet were bare of socks or shoes.

"I could ask you the same thing," He muttered and ran a hand through his hair before dragging it down his face. The girl heaved a sigh before a smile suddenly split across her face. Danny watched her suspiciously as she approached him. She stopped about a foot away from him and looked up at him with the smile still adorning her features. Danny blushed under her scrutinizing gaze and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, since you're here, can I ask some questions?" She beamed up at him like she hadn't tried to kill herself just a few seconds ago. Danny blanched at her for a moment, before sighing again. He moved past her back to the building's ledge. She followed close behind and sat down next to him like the did the last time Danny had come here. She stared at him expectantly, and he pursed his lips before blowing a stray strand of hair from his eyes.

"Ask away," He muttered and pulled one of his knees to his chest, resting his chin on top of it. He'd entertain her if it meant distracting her from what pushed her to crave death so much. The girl's smile widened, and Danny decided that a smile matched her better than the anguished expression she wore when he'd first seen her. But as soon as he noticed it, it was gone. It was replaced by a sober look. He felt slightly unnerved once again but opted to wait for her to speak first.

"Why do you do it?" She asked quietly, and Danny frowned, not knowing what exactly she was asking of him. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words failed him. "Why do you risk everything for this dumb town. They aren't even grateful half of the time," She plowed onward when it became apparent that he wasn't ready to answer yet. "You could be living up your afterlife, doing things you couldn't do when you were alive," Her eyes lowered and stared sadly down at her lap. "But you don't," She mumbled, then raised her eyes and stared at him again. "Why?"

Danny was at a loss. He didn't know what brought him to want to protect Amity Park so much... he just did. Jazz once told him it could be a ghost-like obsession, but he didn't like to think of it like that. It was his fault the ghost portal started working in the first place, his blunder that the ghosts kept coming through wreaking havoc.

"Because I have to," He managed to form an answer and turned his gaze back to the stars. They weren't as bright as when he'd seen them in the desert. While that trip sucked big time, the nighttime sky was breathtaking and somewhat worth the trouble Youngblood caused.

"You really don't," She replied but didn't push it further. "Does anyone ever thank you after you save them?" She asked instead, and Danny's brow furrowed in confusion but didn't bother questioning it.

"Sometimes, but they're too busy running for their lives to do it often," He answered truthfully, feeling that if he gave her a half-baked lie, she would press until he caved in the end. She nodded solemnly.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then," She said flippantly even though her frown was still stuck in place. Danny blinked in surprise when she suddenly turned her body to face him instead of the edge sitting on her legs with her hands grabbing at her knees.

"What are y-"

"Thank you," She blurted out, and Danny's mind went blank. What? He hadn't been expecting her to say that, but she had. The girl's eyes bore into his own, and he felt tongue-tied for no particular reason at all.

"W-what?" He asked quite lamely.

"I said, 'thank you'... What, are you deaf as much as you are dead, Spandex?" She asked with a small smirk and tilted her head to the side. Danny shook his head and scowled in response.

"I told you before, it's not spandex," He retorted, and the girl nodded with a faux-serious expression.

"Of course," She amended, but he could tell she wasn't the least bit remorseful.

* * *

The next day on patrol, just after Sam and Tucker headed home for the night, he made a beeline for the girl's building. He realized referring to her as ''the girl" was kinda rude. Danny made a mental note to ask her for her name when they saw each other again. He'd half expected to see her teetering on the building's edge again, but this time was different. Instead of sitting on the ledge or standing on it... The girl was curled up in a ball with her back to the streetlights. Her hands were in her hair. Worry pooled in Danny's gut as he slowly made his way towards her. As he got closer, he heard her quiet sobs and bit his lip.

Without a word, the young ghost hero settled onto the ground next to the distressed female. She stiffened but didn't make any other movements leaving Danny to sit there patiently as she continued to cry.

"Does it ever get better?" Came her whispered question after a few minutes, and Danny sighed as he pulled his knees close to his chest. He didn't know anything about this girl, but it was clear she was hurting, and he'd be damned if he didn't do anything to help no matter how small the action may be.

"It doesn't seem like it does at first, I'll tell you that much," He returned quietly and ran a hand through his hair, it was slightly sticky with ectoplasm. He'd have to check for any lingering wounds when he got home if he didn't crash face-first into his bed first.

"But it'll go away?" She asked, still not raising her head to look at him, her voice sounded so broken, so devoid of life and hope. He honestly shouldn't be surprised since he'd had to stop her from killing herself twice since he'd first met her, and they'd only known each other for a week.

"Yeah, it does," He told her softly and closed his eyes while resting his forehead against his knees. It really does get better, sure, it takes a long time to seem like it changes, but it does eventually. It was still adjusting for him as well.

* * *

The next day the girl was waiting for him, and Danny heaved a sigh of relief when he noticed she was standing a few feet away from the ledge this time. She waved both hands over her head, causing the sleeve of her bright yellow long-sleeved shirt to flop around like makeshift wings.

"Yo, Spandex!" She called with a wide grin, and Danny rolled his eyes at the nickname. His ghostly tail split apart into his legs just before he landed with a small thump, and the girl watched with stars in her eyes.

"Glad to see you're in a better mood today," He commented offhandedly and smiled at her earning and half-hearted scoff and eye roll.

"Yeah, yeah, all sunshine and rainbows," She retorted offhandedly with a dismissive wave before the stars returned to her eyes, and she leaned forward with a wide grin. "You were amazing today! I've never seen you fight up close before, so I'd never guessed you'd be that good! The way you sent that cyborg into next week was crazy!" She gushed, and Danny's cheeks flushed a light green, not expecting the praise.

"It was nothing I haven't done before," He mumbled, averting his eyes. The girl laughed at his expression, causing his cheeks to glow brighter. "And I told you before, it's  _ not _ spandex," He grumbled, trying to change the subject.

"Well then, what should I call you?" She asked much to his genuine confusion.

"I have a name, you know," He offered and crossed his arms over his chest, but his shoulders remained relaxed as he fixed her with a look of exasperation.

"Yeah, but what's the fun in that?" She smirked and chuckled to herself.

"While we're on the subject, what's  _ your _ name?" He probed but frowned a little when she tensed. "You know what?" He quickly decided to backtrack. "You don't have to tell me... I can just call you something else," He quickly reassured her, inwardly sighing in relief when she perked up and stared at him with curiosity. He fumbled for a minute, scrambling to rack his brain for a suitable name. "What about Lisa?" He asked, and the girl blinked in stunned silence before a smile spread over her lips again, and she covered her mouth with her hand to giggle behind her sleeve, and Danny couldn't help but smile back.

"I like it," She eventually said once her laughter died down, but then she pointed her finger at him with a mischievous grin. "I'm still gonna call you ''Spandex''. You can't stop me," She declared, and Danny sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Trust me, I know," He groaned, and the girl-no, Lisa threw her head back and laughed.

* * *

  
It became a routine for Danny. Patrol the town, take on a few ghosts depending on the day, and then after he made sure Sam and Tucker had made it home safely, he'd head over to the building he assumed Lisa lived in. She was always there waiting no matter how late it was, and thankfully Danny never had to rush to catch her. He was happy to know that Lisa was getting better because he visited her. Sure they still had rough days now and then, but that's normal. Even on the days where she yelled at him or pushed him away, he made sure to stay long enough for her to come back to her senses and apologize.

His friends knew something was up when it became evident he was getting even less sleep than he was when his ghost hunting began. So he ended up caving and telling them everything. He didn't enjoy getting to the parts about Lisa trying to jump and knew they didn't either, so he gave them a brief rundown of how they came to meet.

"At this point, I'm afraid that if I stop going to see her, it'll hurt her even worse than whatever she's going through," He sighed and planted his chin onto his palm. Sam frowned as she placed a forkful of salad into her mouth.

"So, what you're saying is," She took a few seconds to swallow before continuing, "You feel pressured into visiting her and pretending to be her friend," She summarized. Tucker winced at her wording from where he sat next to her before shooting Danny a glance.

"That's not what I'm saying at all," Danny replied and flicked a fry off the side of the table and onto the floor, causing it to bounce onto a girl's shoe as she walked past. "I'm not pretending to be friends with her, and I'm for real worried about her mental state,"

"Dude, no offense, but shouldn't you be worrying about your own mental health. Not to mention, you don't even know her name," Tucker pointed out, pointing at him with his fork that had a piece of chicken stuck to it then shoved it into his mouth.

"That's not the point, though," Danny sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Then what is?" Sam inquired with a raised brow. "Don't tell me you like her," She scoffed and shook her head while rolling her eyes as Tucker's face split into a shit-eating grin.

"Dang, Danny, you're just getting all the ladies, aren't you?" He purred, and Danny's cheeks glowed red as he slammed his head into the table with a resounding thud.

"Tucker..." He moaned pitifully and glared at the dull surface of the table when he heard his friend snicker. "It's not like that...! I already have someone else I'm interested in, anyway..." His eyes widened, and as soon as he realized what he said, he regretted it immensely. Danny's head shot up quickly, and his friends were nearly worried he'd risk breaking his neck. Both of them blinked in confusion before both of their expressions changed. Tucker's imp-like grin returned while Sam's scowl made its presence on her lips again.

"Who is it?" They asked in unison but with different tones, and Danny groaned loudly, letting his head hit the grimy table once more.

* * *

  
"You idiot!" Lisa grumbled as she tore an alcohol pad from its packet and began to dab around the wound on Danny's side that was weeping streams of ectoplasm. "You should've gone to get help, not come all the way here!" She ground out and bit her lip when Danny hissed in response. "Sorry," She muttered and fumbled around the kit for the gauze and bandages. Danny didn't bother replying as Lisa continued her work. "I'm serious though, I wouldn't have done anything if you missed coming for one night. It's not a big deal, and obviously, you have more problems to worry about than worrying about me offing myself," She ranted. Danny vaguely noticed tears collecting in the corners of her eyes.

"How do you know that's what I was worried about?" Danny slurred out and ran his gloved hand down his face. Lisa tensed, and a flash of emotion flickered in her eyes too quickly for Danny to identify before she focused on patching him up once more.

"You're not that hard to figure out, Spandex," She mumbled. Danny raised a brow, wondering just what she meant by that but didn't feel as if he should ask and silently sat as Lisa continued to tie the bandages.

* * *

A few days later, the meaning behind Lisa's words hit him during Lancer's class the next day. The bell had already rung with him walking in just as it did, and Lancer marking him tardy anyway with a sigh, he plopped into his chair. Mr. Lancer stood and began to take roll.

"Has anyone seen Miss Bailey?" He droned out, and no one replied, opting to talk amongst themselves. The kids who had listened looked amongst each other in confusion.

"Who's that?" A boy in the back asked with a quizzical frown, and Lancer sighed, dragging a hand down his face.

"You're all very funny, kids," He grumbled and marked the attendance sheet heaving another sigh. Just before he opened his mouth to get the class to settle down, the door swung open and hit the wall with a loud bang. Danny's jaw dropped as he took in the sight of Lisa panting heavily from where she stood in the doorway. A dark camo green backpack hung from one shoulder, nearly threatening to fall to the ground, and her dark blue hoodie sagged to one side as well, showing one of her shoulders. Her short brown hair was haphazardly tied up in a ponytail, and her eyes looked sunken in with matching eye bags underneath. Overall she looked like a mess. Danny wasn't sure if she always looked like this because you could only see so much with the moon and street lights lighting up the building's rooftop.

"Miss Bailey," Lancer greeted with his lips formed into an annoyed frown. "Care to explain your dramatic entrance?" Lisa flushed and scowled, then she pulled her bag securely onto both shoulders before fixing her jacket as well.

"Had a rough night, slept through my alarm," She grumbled lowly as she made her way to the back of the classroom, her scowl stuck in place. Danny watched dumbstruck as she moved past him without so much as a glance. Lancer opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off once more when the phone rang. He then turned to answer it with another suffering sigh. The whole class took advantage of his temporary distraction and began to talk amongst themselves again. Danny slowly turned and watched as Lisa plopped into her seat and sighed while rubbing her temples. Her eyes opened and looked up at him in confusion while raising a brow. Danny couldn't seem to find his words, here she was literally in the same room as him every day, and he'd never noticed the state she was in, let alone that she was his classmate.

He felt horrible, and he dared to call himself Amity Park's hero. Lisa's eyes widened before a smirk formed on her face, and she held her chin on the heels of her palms, and Danny frowned in confusion.

"How's your side, Spandex?" She asked casually, and Danny soon was a sputtering mess, making her laugh behind her sleeve. That left Sam and Tucker glancing between the both of them with raised brows.

**Author's Note:**

> Felt inspired. Might make a part two idk *insert cringey wink*
> 
> Hello again!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, I tried my best with this. This is my first work for the Phandom so hopefully I did okay.
> 
> Fun Fact: Lisa's real name in Eleanor Bailey. I was going to make her a ghost that died from a suicide attempt but the thought better of it. Also she was the girl Danny flicked a fry at if I didn't make it obvious enough.
> 
> Special Thanks to EatTheMoon for editing this! They're the best!
> 
> Drop a comment and tell me how I did or feel free to check out some of my other works! :)


End file.
